I play with fire
by JetHarkness-Jones
Summary: Wills little sister lilly is staring her first year at sky hig. BUt she has a secret shes in a relationship with Warren wills best friend. Will she make it out alive.


I sat up in the tree that looked into Will's window. Him and Warrren were playing a video game. I watch with sadness. I was in love with Warren but my parents would never let me be with him since hes my older brothers best friend. Did I say that I'm a stronghold. As in superhero. Yea, I can fly and through trucks through the air just like my brother. But I have a womans tought to it unlike him. I watched them for hours like this at a time. I didn't care what my parents though. I am in love. even if i am only fithteen years old and my first day of Sky High is tomorrow. I climbed down from the tree and atared walking down the street like I always did when i wanted to be alone. I saw someone walking behind me. I paused and slowly turned around. Warren was standing there afew feet from me.  
>"What do you want Warren?" He smiled<br>"I saw you watching me and Stronghold. Why where you Lilly?" I took a deep breath.  
>"I was watching because I love you Warren but i know mom and dad won't let me be with you becuse your my older brother's best friend." Hot tears where streaming down my face. He took afew steps closer to me.<br>"Please don't cry Lilly" I looked him in the eyes and I was pain,Pain becuse I felt pain. "The truth is i've loved you ever since I first saw you but I know my mom would never let me be with you because your a Stronghold." I smiled at him  
>"What they don't know will never hurt them." He smiled back<br>"So Lilly will you be my girlfriend?" I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.  
>"Of course I Will" He huged me and I never wanted to let go. I pulled away and took off running home feeling like I was on a cloud.<p>

I woke up the next morning,I didn't want to get up. Six O'clock is to early to get up no matter what. I got up took and shower and got dressed. I went downstairs where mom and dad where waiting.  
>"Theres my little girl off to her first day of Sky High." Dad huged me and I pushed him away.<br>"I don't need your hugs dad I'll do fine." I grab an orange and headed out the door to the bus stop. When I got there Will and Layla where in a full on make out sesstion. Warren was on the other side of them. I Smiled at him,He smiled and winked back. I went up behind Will and hunped him on the back of his head with my fist. He turned around pretty pissed off at me.  
>"What was that Lilly?" I smiled sweetly.<br>"My way of saying stop tounging Layla" By that time the bus had pulled up. Ron the bus driver was one of the few people that understood me. I got on.  
>"Hey Ron" He smiled and pulled out<br>"Hey Lilly you doing ok?"  
>"Yea I guess just hopong I'm not as lame as my brother was on his first day." Will got up<br>"Oh now you've done it Shrimp" Ron stoped him  
>"Cool it Will shes just picking" Will sat back down. I sat down afew seats back from Ron. Warren sat in the seat with me. We passed nptes back and forth the whole bus ride. When we got off we parted our ways. I went to where all the fresman were and found Casper and Jenny. They where the only other two goth kids that are freshman. One of the prep cheerleaders showed us around and look us to power placement. Couch boomer stood up on the platform thing<br>"Welcome new students of Sky High. I am Couch Boomer. This is how it will work. You came here and show me your power or powers (after my brother the had to make that a rule cuz of his to and there has been a lot more than you might think.) then I will place you in ethier Hero or Sidekick." I sighed. I hated this. Its just another way to make us students feel bad. A few kids went infront of me. Two heros and a sidekick. I got up on the platfrom  
>"Name" Couch boomer said writing on the paper<br>"Lilly Srtinghold" I stood still  
>"Power" He looked up<br>"I can fly and I have supper streth" I moved a bit.  
>"Okay" He set off the launch pad and I few around the gym. I landed on my feet right where I started.<br>"Car" He hit the bottom and I cought it in mid air.  
>"hero" He marked it down and I smiled.<br>I fit in with someone.


End file.
